Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet
Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet is the 17th episode of the third season of Mr. Men and Little Miss. It was first broadcast on 3 February, 1997. Plot Mr. Skinny has laid a bet that he can get fatter than Mr. Greedy, but try as he might; he is incapable of eating more. He then has a brainwave and asks Mr. Tickle to call on Mr. Greedy and tickle him just as he is about to eat. By the next morning, Mr. Greedy has lost weight from running away from Mr. Tickle who was tickling him. Mr. Greedy is now indeed thinner than Mr. Skinny. Mr Skinny has finally won his bet, but not as we might have imagined! Characters *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Greedy *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Mr. Tickle (does not speak) *Mr. Mischief (cameo) *Mr. Rush (cameo) *Mr. Strong (cameo) *Little Miss Splendid (cameo) *Mr. Brave (cameo) *Little Miss Star (picture) UK Voices *Geoffrey Palmer: The Narrator *Jill Shilling: Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Greedy, Little Miss Contrary *Gordon Peters: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Skinny US Voices *Len Carlson: Mr. Greedy, Mr. Skinny *Alyson Court: Little Miss Trouble, Little Miss Scatterbrain *Catherine Disher: Little Miss Contrary *Judy Marshak: Little Miss Greedy *Ron Rubin: The Narrator Trivia *This is one of the two episodes where Mr. Greedy becomes thin. The other episode was Little Miss Magic to the Rescue. He also became thin at the end of his story in the 1970's. Errors *It would have taken a lot longer than one day for Mr. Greedy to lose weight and become skinnier than Mr. Skinny. Gallery Mr Skinny's incredible bet 003 0001.jpg|Title card Mr Skinny's incredible bet 003 0002.jpg|Every morning, Mr. Skinny goes to the bathroom and weighs himself Mr Skinny's incredible bet 003 0003.jpg|Oh no! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0001.jpg|Poor Mr. Skinny. He'd love to have a hearty appetite Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0002.jpg|I know why no one ever invites me over. It's because I hardly eat anything! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0003.jpg|What wouldn't I give to be friends with Mr. Greedy? Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0004.jpg|Hello Little Miss Scatterbrain? Lunch? I'll be right over! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0005.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0006.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0007.jpg|What's wrong Mr...uh...Greedy? Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0008.jpg|Little Miss Scatterbrain didn't mean to invite me, it was Mr. Greedy she wanted. Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0009.jpg|Mr. Skinny, Mr. Greedy said you're so thin, you can slip between a wall and a poster Mr Skinny's incredible bet 004 0010.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 005 0001.jpg|Well Mr. Greedy is right but it's not good for him to make fun of me! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 005 0002.jpg|Mr. Greedy, since you think that I'm so very thin, I bet that by tomorrow morning, I will be bigger than you. Goodbye, Mr. Greedy! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 007 0001.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 007 0002.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 011 0001.jpg|Eat that, and you'll be big in no time Mr Skinny's incredible bet 012 0001.jpg|That won't do, Mr. Skinny. If you want to get big, you'll have to eat! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 013 0002.jpg|Hooray! I'm heavier! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 013 0003.jpg|Oh no! I don't believe this! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 013 0004.jpg|I'm no heavier. I'd better tell Mr. Greedy that the bet is off! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 013 0005.jpg|Ooh! How fat you are! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 016 0001.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 016 0002.jpg|Well done, Mr. Skinny! You are heavier than me! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 018 0002.jpg|Mr. Skinny, I bet that I can finish my breakfast ages before you. You're on, Mr. Greedy! Mr Skinny's incredible bet 019 0001.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 020 0001.jpg Mr Skinny's incredible bet 021 0001.jpg|How greedy you are, Mr. Greedy! How skinny you are, Mr. Skinny! Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:Season 3 episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Cartoons